


Sin Resolver

by My__Written



Series: DC--Dramas [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: Lex decide casarse ... y todos piensan algo...Mercy:  mucho trabajoHope: su jefe tiene gustos extrañosLionel: su hijo es una decepciónSúper.... tenía qué ser ese tipo?Al final ....¿qué piensa Kon?
Relationships: Brainiac & Lex Luthor, Brainiac/Lex Luthor (mention), Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Eventually--Clark Kent/ Lex Luthor, Helen Bryce / Lex Luthor (past relationship), John Constantine/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor & Lucas Luthor
Series: DC--Dramas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Sin Resolver

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero que se sepan qué casi no escribo en primera persona, así que es una mezcla entre 1 y 3 persona en narrativa, espero se entienda. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer a: @epifaniax por la inspiración, crea mundos tan lindos para mi Kon; Conner Luthor, porqué sí, Conner es un Luthor para ¿nosotras? 
> 
> ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Eres una chica? sino lo siento :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex decide casarse ... y todos piensan algo...
> 
> Mercy: mucho trabajo  
> Hope: su jefe tiene gustos extraños  
> Lionel: su hijo es una decepción 
> 
> Súper.... tenía qué ser ese tipo?
> 
> Al final ....¿qué piensa Kon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero que se sepan qué casi no escribo primera persona, así que es una mezcla entre 1 y 3 persona en narrativa, espero se entienda. 
> 
> Quiero agradecer a: @epifaniax por la inspiración, crea mundos tan lindos de mi Kon; Conner Luthor, porqué sí, Conner es un Luthor para ¿nosotras? 
> 
> Oh por Dios! ¿Eres una chica? sino lo siento :)

> **Sin Resolver**

* * *

* * *

**1\. LEX**

  
Lex decide que es hora de su séptima boda. Pero esta vez decidió que no iba haber una novia. Cuando Hope le dijo qué la LJ estaba tratado de contactarlo para que ayudara a unas tareas de "el mundo" no imagino que iba a conocer a John.

Buen tipo, se dijo. Varias tareas después, más unas cuantas citas más tarde, llamo a Mercy para que arreglara su yate. Tres meses después tenía una propuesta.  
Y una respuesta afirmativa.

Cuando su hijo, Kon o Conner, le dijo que era precipitado y que no tenía suerte en los matrimonios, a Lex solo le dejó decirle qué era uno de los buenos.

"Papá, se qué estás solo, pero casarte y tener un esposo número siete ¡no es la solución!

"Conner, es esposo número uno, es hombre, recuerda".

"Oh papá" se quejó el chico.

Se dice qué los adolescentes padecen y adolecen de varias cosas, pero Kon estaba más allá de eso, Lex pensó que su hijo estaba celoso. Río internamente.

"No se porqué él" Kon frunció el ceño "Además, fue novio de Zatana y no terminó bien. ¿Qué dices de eso? Eh."

"Hijo, tu siempre serás mi primero". En la mente de Lex nadie estaba por encima de la familia, nadie.

Lex dejó en claro que no iba a descuidar a Conner, sabía que los chicos eran celosos cuando sus padres empezaban su vida de nuevo. El problema era que Kon - como éste gustaba que le llamaran-- nunca tuvo una familia unida. El otro padre era un hombre que le gustaba volar por todo el planeta y hacer de su vida miserable. 

Así que no entendía nada.

"Pero papá" se quejó como solían hacerlo los niños, y justo con la entonación ridícula, a los oídos de Lex.

"Nada de peros. Aún estoy aquí para ti y siempre será así"

Lex tomó algunos papeles y le mostró una foto a su hijo.

"Mira este chico es un hijo para John, asi que" Lex sonrió "tendrás un hermano mayor, no es bueno eso".

Con ojos suspicaces y recelosos Kon miro al chico, casi nunca se miraba a Constatine con alguien, menos con un joven ¿Así qué de verdad iba enserio con su padre? Se preguntó Kon.

"¿Cómo se llama?

"El muchacho es Francis William Chandler, aunque gusta que lo llamen Chas. No sé porqué, Francis es un buen nombre." Aunque Lex le envía una mirada significativa a su hijo.

Kon rodó los ojos. Sacándole una risa a Lex.

**2\. KON**

Kon o Kent Conner Luthor, hijo de Lex Luthor, Kon casi nunca escuchaba su nombre humano fuera de las reuniones de su padre; ya que su equipo y amigos e incluso Clark - su otro padre-- le llamaban Kon y Lex respetaba su nombre _Kryptoneano_ . Además, eso no era lo importante en ese momento, porque cuando John llegó a la Atalaya mostrando las invitaciones de la boda, todos en la LJ quedaron sorprendidos que ellos fueron tan enserio.  
Tim, su mejor --hasta ahora-- amigo le miro y estrecerro la mirada. Que Kon ignoró olímpicamente. 

Jon o Jonathan Kent, lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Tal parecía que no procesaba que Lex se casara o que no se casara con Súper. Oh bueno todos sabían que la familia JL era más que capas y medias.

"No lo vi venir, tendrás un padrastro, Kon".

"Eso veo, Jon."

"Y se llama como yo". volvió a hablar el hijo de Clark y Lois.

"No exactamente, Jon; Jon es tu abreviación. Él si se llama John, Jonh Constatine".

"Pueden dejar de decir idioteces. Más complicado es que tendre otro hermano."

"¿Ya serán padres?" La imagen de un Jon completamente inocente hizo que Tim se quiera golpear la frente.

"No, Jon." Kon rodó los ojos ¿cómo podía compartir ADN con ese tipo? Se dijo, lo cual lo llevo a pensar que sí, su inteligencia venía de Lex, pobre Jon. Se lamentó Kon.

"Ahora ¿quién es tu nuevo hermano?"

"Tal parece que Jonh tiene un chico bajo su tutela y se mudará con nosotros. No me parece justo. Ni si quiera vivo con mi hermano y Lena está más allá de todo, es mi tía."

"Solo tiene veinte y tanto. Lex es casi su padre ¿no? ¿Qué tiene por decir?"

"Ella mando un arreglo floral, lirios y dijo que estaba en la boda. La tía Lena dijo que no se perdería esa boda por nada."

"Eso quiere decir ¿qué tía Kara vendrá?"

"Muy probable. Ellas siempre andan compitiendo, aunque no como papá y Clark."

Los tres chicos no se fijaron que atrás de las paredes de su habitación en la Atalaya estaba Superman, escuchando, y tampoco Kon noto lo triste que éste se ponía al oírle hablar tan feliz de Lex como su padre, ya Clark Kent, solo como Clark .

**3\. CLARK**

Clark Jeremy Kent sonrió con alegría y gozo pocas veces. La primera vez fue con su tierna edad de quince años (según sus padres humanos) cuando Lex le dijo que todos leyendas. La segunda, cuando Lana le dijo que correspondía sus sentimientos. La tercera cuando Lois le dijo que fueron padres. Y la mejor sonrisa la cual le sacó lágrimas fue el día que sostuvo a su hijo Jon, por primera vez en sus brazos.

Pero cuando Batman le llamo para decirle qué el laboratorio CADMUS estaba en llamas, Clark no esperaba nada bueno, un niño de pijama blanca con su símbolo en el pecho le mío y le dirijo una mirada fulminante. 

Batman junto a Flash tenían al pequeño en la mesa de pruebas, Superman no apartaba la vista del niño. Y una llamada de Lionel, por una línea segura les dijo que podían hacer lo que quisieran con el proyecto. El niño no tenía nombre como tal, y cuando éste dijo que le llamaran Kon-El mundo de Superman se estrelló.

Tal parecía que Lionel Luthor quería un arma y el chico fue el resultado. Fue un proyecto secreto entre Luthor padre y sus doctores locos.

Clark no podía llevar al niño a su casa, apenas se podía llamar papá a si mismo, su hijo tenía siete meses y el chico sentado frente a él era de unos tres años. Y el recuerdo de la risa de Luthor padre, era ridículamente escalofriante. 

"¿Qué haremos con él?" preguntó Flash.

"Yo, yo no lo puedo tener"

"Super ¿es tú clon?" Flash miró en detalle al niño que bosteza y se rascaba sus ojitos.

"No." La voz de Oracle, que fue contactada por Batman les llegó por la computadora y está les notificó como fue creado el chico.

"¿Cómo es todo esto posible?" Superman apenas murmuró.

"¿Quién se quedara con él?" Barry miró de reojo a Súper y Bats "Yo no puedo" negó enérgicamente.

Clark suspiró. Todos sabían que Flash apenas podía consigo mismo y su desastrosa relación. Aún no podía creer quién era la pareja del chico.

"Su padre por supuesto es Alexander Luthor. Pero podemos hacer una prueba rápida de ADN." volver a oír a Oracle. Clark negó, no podía llamar a Lex, este tenía un matrimonio con una mujer muy dominante, todos sabían que Lex tenía mala suerte en sus matrimonios. Y la prueba era innecesaria, el chico era un retrato de Superman y tenía los ojos verdes, como Lex.

"Es necesario que el chico cree un lazo". Oracle los miro desde la computadora.

"Sabes ¿dónde está ahora?" Preguntó Batman.

"Por lo que veo, esta en ... su isla privada. Esta de luto".

"Luto" The Flash dijo sorprendido.

"Si, su esposa murió por lo veo esta desde hace unas semanas"

"¿Cómo aun no hay filtraciones?

"La Srta. Graves debe de estar al pendiente de todo."

Las ideas de Flash y Batman junto a Oracle hacían que la cabeza de Clark girara en espirales. El chico ahora estaba durmiendo, y tenía un mínimo tres años de edad, si era verdad que Lex estaba fuera de la prensa por varios años gracias a su ahora fallecida esposa ¿cómo iban a vender la historia?

Al final Lex aceptó al chico feliz de poder tener a un hijo, no importaba nada más, y Conner Luthor se dio a conocer, de una forma realmente sincera. Todos sabían que Lex tenía problemas para poder tener hijos, así que se vendió la idea que CADMUS fue una empresa para ayudar a todas las parejas en busca de ser padres, al ser Lex un Omega de clase alta podría tratar esos tratamientos. Al final Lex aceptó hacer unas pruebas pilotos donde probarían sus óvulos y por un error la muestra de Clark Kent, un reportero que gracias a la donación de esperma que hizo en el último año de universidad, y no los de Helen, la esposa Alpha de Lex Luthor, éste quedó embarazado.

Aunque lo último que Clark quería era a unas reporteras atrás de él. Nunca imaginó que Lex Luthor soltara que Clark Kent era el padre de su hijo y cuando le preguntó este solo le dijo que Martha Kent era una buena mujer y merecía estar al lado de Conner si quería y claro, Martha amo al chico en el mismo momento que lo conoció.

**4\. BRAINIAC**

Cuando Lex decidió ir a una junta interplanetaria no espero conocer al libertador de mundos de un cuadrante libre de la influencia de la Liga. Brainiac era un Alpha en su mundo, con poder e inteligencia, dos cosas que Lex respetaba, así que tampoco fue algo raro que las personas a su alrededor notaran el interés de Lex en el ser Coluano. Así que durante los tres meses que estuvo en ese lugar ellos dos fueron felices.

Cuando Brainiac llegó a la tierra para un reporte con la liga, volvió a tener un romance con Luthor. Lo que pasó después ni Batman podía entenderlo. A pesar que Brainiac era un extraterrestre, era humanoide por lo tanto compatible con los terrícolas, así que Lex llegara a ellos a pocos meses después que el libertador de mundos se fuera a su exoplatena para decirles que tenían que contactarse con el Coluano porque estaba embarazado y quería información, no lo podía creer.

"Ahora papá está gordo" Clark oyó como Kon hablaba con Brainiac y este solo reía divertido con el chico.

"A Lex no le agradará que le llames gordo"

'Te quedarás con nosotros "

Clark que estaba con su traje de Superman, los interrumpió y se llevó a Kon con la excusa de entrenarlo.

El chico lo siguió, pero estaba a solas se quejó diciendo que no tenía entrenamiento.

"Sabes que tu padre Lex no está en una relación con ese tipo".

"A papá le agrada Brainiac ya mi también".

"Lo sé, solo no quiero que te lastimes".

Kon lo miró como siempre lo hacía. Sus ojos entre cerrados y sus ceja fruncidos. "Clark ¿quieres a papá para ti? No me molestaría que mis dos padres estén juntos si es lo que buscas, aunque tú tienes a Lois ¿no?"

Clark quedó mudo, no era la primera vez que Kon hacia una referencia a él de esa forma, aún así en estos años nunca el chico le llamó papá o padre. Solo Clark y estaba bien. El estaba bien así, solo Clark.

"Estoy casado Kon".

"Oh sí" Kon se concentró en la ventana que daba al espacio exterior "entonces papá puede estar con Brainiac ¿no?"

Y Clark dejó de intentar que Kon se apegara al libertador de mundos. Y dejó pasar el tiempo.

Cuando el nuevo bebé de Lex nació, esta vez de forma natural, llevo por nombre Brainiac II o Lucas Luthor, y se practicaron varios estudios. Tal parecía que la naturaleza alterada de Lex Luthor por la lluvia de meteoritos no solo le dejó el gen metahumano de la aceleración curativa, sino que tal parecía estar alterado también que solo podía reproducirse con seres humanoides de otro mundo.

"Conner, ven a conocer a Lucas" se escuchó como Lex llamaba a su hijo y este salía corriendo. Incluso el discurso de Brainiac que no era ese el nombre y más tonterías.

Clark se fijo en la familia que su némesis había construido. Y espero que de verdad Lex fuera feliz.

Cinco años más tarde el libertador de mundos murió y Lucas Luthor tomó la posición de Brainiac en el planeta Coluano, por orden de su abuelo, dejando a un Lex devastado y un Kon triste.  
Pero el chico volvía cada cierto tiempo.

  
Clark también observa como su hijo se hacía más cercano a Kon y éste lo dejaba, solo que nunca le llamaba hermano, solo Lucas Luthor era el preciado hermano menor de Kon.


End file.
